1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of information technology, the importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information, has increased. In line with this, the use of display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD) and an Organic Light Emitting Display Device (OLED), has increased.
In general, display devices include a data driver for supplying a data signal to data lines, a scan driver for supplying a scan signal to scan lines, and a pixel unit including pixels located in an area divided by the scan lines and the data lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when a scan signal is supplied to the scan line and receives a data signal from the data line. The pixels receiving the data signal supply light with luminance corresponding to the data signal to the outside.
The scan driver includes stages connected to the scan lines. The stages supply the scan signal to the scan lines connected with the stages in response to the signals from the timing controller. To this end, each of the stages may be formed of a P-type (for example, a PMOS) and/or N-type (for example, NMOS) transistor, and may be mounted in a panel with the pixels at the same time.
Additionally, the stages mounted in the panel occupy a predetermined mounting area, which may limit the available space for mounting other components.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.